THe Crazy Randomness!
by shiks
Summary: KAI CAN FLY! Tyson picks his nose.0.o randomness all around.....A MUST CHeCK OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Just a Random sick story……..I don't own beyblade and never will…..

Just read……….

Max: -singing usher- Yeah….. Yeah…. Yeah….Yeah… In the club With my homies….

Tyson: Maxie.

Max:-singing- she said come get me……

Tyson: MAXIE!

SHUT UP!

Max:-singing- Yeah…yeah…yeah….yeah…yeah….

Tyson: 

Kai: hn……-covers ears-

Max: -singing- Get Them in their Birthday suit!

Kai: -glares at Max-

Max: -singing- Tell me again that well be lovers and friends.

Tyson: Maxie sings like hilary.0.0 HORRIBLE!

Hilary: -randomly appears- I hears that! . 

Tyson: so what………who cares……go be a stripper……

Max:-stops singing-0.0

Hilary:-gasp-

Kai: GRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Tyson.

Tyson: What Kai! –mumbles- Bitch…….

Kai: You Piece of crap, don't s--------------------….

Hilary: -jumps at Tyson then beats the living crap out of him-

Tyson:-screaming for all hes worth-

Kai: -laughing spraying cococola out his nose-

Rei: When Tigers fly!

Everyone: 0.0

Dizzy: WTF!...Oh Fuck shut the hell up.

Kai:-screams-

Everyone: -snickers-

Kai: WHO The Hell Laughed! . 

Everyone: -whistles-

Kai: -rolls eyes-

Tyson: -smacks his eyes out-

Kai: -eyes roll outa head-

Everyone: -watches Kai's eyes roll out of his head-

Tyson: AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!-starts to cry-

Kai: IM BLLLLLLLLLLIINNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD!-walks out into street-

Everyone:-silent-

Kai: -gets hit by random truck-

Everyone: shit……-everyone sees Kai fly in the air and never come back down-

Max:0.0 that defies all laws of gravity……

Hilary: I know……weird huh?

Max: Yeah….turns to Hilary now kai cant bother me.

Hilary and Max: YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hilary: LETS GO ON A SUGAR RUSH!

Max: SUGAR!-starts running around-

Tyson:0.o im hungry………….

Max and Hilary: -stuff sugar into their mouths-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Rei: -covers ears-

Tyson:

To Be continued…….

There wont be anymore if you don't review SO REVWIEW! PWEASE!


	2. Finished this crazy storei ready for a n

OMFG! ALL YOUR REVEIWS ARE SOOO FUNNY! I JUST HAD TO CONTINUE! I hope you enjoy this one!

-vamina

Hilary&Max:-singing- Don't You Hate People Who eat Pudding!0.o

Tyson: -laughing his ass off- HAHAHAHA…..Hey how am I suppose use the bathroom if I don't have an ass. 00

Hilary: KKKKKKaaaaaaaAAAAAiiiiiiii! Rolled his eyes and they fell out and then he got hit by a truck and flew into the sky…..Thats my story! nn

Max: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahahahahhahahaha!

-Then they walk to the store-

-At store-

Rei: -starts stealing random stuff-

Hilary: REI EATS BLOODY PADS!

Rei: HILARY SHUT UP! .

Max:O.O is this true……….IM SCARED!

Tyson: -eats everything insite-

Chinese store keeper: Get OUT! GETOUT! You pay with money FAT ASS!

Tyson: -looks offended- and your not?

Hilary: TYSON RAPES FOOD!

Bag of Chips: I feel so…-sob- so…so Violated!

Max: -feels sorry for the Bag of "lays" Chips-

Tyson: WELL WHY DO THEY CALL YOU "Lays" Chips If they didn't want you to get laid….

Hilary: TYSON DOES THE NASTY WITH HIS FOOD!

Tyson: HILARY SHUT YOUR DIRTY SLUTY ASS UP! -tries to punch Hilary but hits Max-

MAXIE!

Max: -Looks confused- WTF!

Chinese store Keeper: I CALL POLICE!

Hilary: -doing backflips in the air-

Everyone:0,0

Hilary: -falls and starts to have seizures-

Everyone: OMG! –gasp-

Hilary: -foam-

Rei: HILARY NO! –runs to hilary-

Kai said for me to take care of you Before HE FLEW! AND I LOVVVEEEE YOOOOUUUUUUUU!

Everyone: -gasp-

Hilary:-stops having seizures-

Rei: -snickers- SIKE! –drops Hilary on the floor-

Tyson: GOOD ONE MAN!

-Kai magically appears-

Kai: FUKK YOU BITCHES!

Hilary: KAI You came back! –gasp- AND YOUR EYES ARE BACK!

Tyson: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww man..-grabs a jaw braker- TAKE THIS YOU GAINT FREEZER!

-Throws jaw braker at Kai-

Kai: -does the matrix-

Rei: -does crotch kick- CROTCH KICK!

-kicks random guy in crotch-

Guy: OHHHHH shitttTTTTT! –faints-

Everyone: -stares at guy then goes home-

The end!

Ok Guys if you wanna have another Chap...Please Reveiw..I cant find any other inspueration!


	3. THE HAIR ITS ALIVE!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I **UPDATED!** and it was all because off you oh wonderful reveiwers! ITS FUN TO BASH KAI!

please read and enjoy! -kai is very retarted-

I do not own beyblade there for you cannot sue me for not making Kai an asswhipe

At Dojo

Kai:-leaning against wall-

Hilary:-screams-

Max:-screams with Hilary-

Tyson:-chases Max and Hilary with Ray's hair brush-

Kai:-sighs-

Max: THE HAIR ITS ALIVE!

Hilary:-screams again-

Ray:-comes in- What's going on….

Tyson: - chases Max and Hilary more with brush-

Ray: WTF?

Hilary:-trips and kicks Kai-

Kai:-gets kicked-

Everyone: 0.0

Kai:-now has a black eye-

Hilary: he hee….-runs away-

Tyson:-laughs at Kai- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!

Kai:-growls-

Tyson: HA------- -gets a frying pan thrown at his head-

Max:-screams-

Ray:-screams-

Hilary:-comes back and screams-

Kenny:-screeches-

Dizzy: WTF?

Kai: retarded…-walks away-

Hilary: bitch…-sticks tongue out at Kai-

Kai:-walks back- You're my bitch –walks away dragging Hilary-

Hilary: -too slow to know what's happening-

Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Flings himself at Kai-

Kai? 24#?

Everyone: O.o

Kai: Its Russian ………learn it.

Ray: -appears- Has anyone seen my brush?

Hilary and Max: -start to scream again-

Kai: -covers ears- Hnn……

Tyson: WTF Kind of language is that now Kai?

Kai: Your fukking face….

Tyson: FOREAL! OMFG! –Runs outside-

Kai: assed faced idiot….

Ray:-walks to Hilary and Max- Hey Guys?

Hilary:-voice is to hoarse to scream-

Max: HIS HAIR IS ALIVE!

Ray: -.-;; no its not…

Kenny: Technically everyone's hair is alive……..

Max:-screams as he tries to rip out his hair- OMG ITS ALIVE!

Hilary: -screams when she sees Kai's hair- OMFG HIS HAIR CHANGES COLORS!

Kai:-silent-

Everyone:-screams and runs away-

Kai:……………idiots………….

Tyson: -comes back inside house- I feel like shit…..

Kai: You are Shit…

Tyson: FUKK YOU BASTERED! –Tries to beat up kai with a twig-

Kai: dumbass –kicks Tyson in balls and walks away-

Tyson:O…..O

Hilary- starts to laugh at the funny faces Tyson is making-

Tyson: -in pain-

The end

LMAO! PLEASE REVEIW! and Kai's hair does change colors...It was blue then gray then blue gray..LOL! so it does change colors! once again please reveiw i would be forever grateful!


	4. WTF! IM GOING MAD!

wtf! I wrote another chapter...how ...i dont know...I hope you guys like this one...

I think im sick

p.s...i dont own beyblade or else i would have made Kai do my laundry

Hilary: (watching T.V)

Max: 0.0 my head hurts….

Tyson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (flies through room with a piece of Kai's hair in his hands)

Kai :( screams) TTTTYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOoooooooooNNNNNNN!

(chases after him)

Hilary: Whoa… (Backs away from the T, V)

Max: Its like Tyson and Kai where running 0.o

(They soon hear Kai's screaming and Tyson's Laughing)

Ray: WTF? (looks to find Kai and Tyson)

Kai: YOU FAGGOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Tyson: so…. (Shoves a pie down his throat)

Hilary: (slap's Tyson with a cow)

Cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (crushes Tyson)

Tyson: (is crushed)

Max: (squeals as he sees crushed Tyson)

Tyson: (is crushed)

Tala: (appears) Kai have you seen my bitch?

Kai: Yes…

Tala" where?

Kai: here! (shoves Hilary to Tala)

Hilary and Tala: WTF?

Kai: have fun… (Walks away)

Hilary: That son of a bitch…..

Tala: What are you doing? You're not my bitch…..

Hilary: so………

Tala: so…………

Hilary: um………..

Tala?

Kai: (comes back) Times up……. (Drags Hilary away)

Hilary: WTF?

Max: WTF?

Tyson: WTF?

Ray: WTF?

Barney: WTF?

Everyone: O.O

Barney: High Kiddiez! Give me a Hug! (Forces self on children)

Children: (screams)

Barney: (gets shot)

B.J: HOLY SHIT! (Screams at the wall)

Tyson: WHooooooo! This week's episode of Barney is so Real!

Hilary: --; That's because it is….

Tyson: REALLY!

Hilary: really…..

Tyson: YAY! (runs around dumb people)

Dumb people: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh (farts)

Max and Ray: eeewwwwwwwwwwwww…..

Kai: Shit this house stinks like an elephant's ass…..

Max: (screams) KAI IS AN ELEPHANT!

Hilary: OMFG!

Ray: (scratches ass with foot) WHEN TIGERS FLY!

Max: HAIR BALL! (flings shit at people outside)

People: (gets hit with shit) OMFG!

Hilary: (screams) MAX STOP!

Max: Ok!

Hilary: LET'S GO GET SUGAR! (runs to Kai)

Kai: What?

Hilary: GIVE ME SUGAR!

Kai: and why the hell would I do something like that?

Hilary: Cause if you don't……..I'LL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!

Kai: (gives Hilary candy)

Hilary: better…. (walks away with sugar)

Kai: (gives Hilary the silent but deadly glare)

Hilary:

Max: CANDY! (glomps Hilary)

Hilary: (is shocked) 0.0

Tyson: (laughs at Kai)

Kai: STFU! (runs at Tyson)

Tyson: OH SHIT! (runs away)

Kai: (flies into a garbage can)

Everyone: O.O

Hilary: KAI! (runs to garbage can)

Kai: ……………………..

Max: Kai…?

Ray: KAI?

Kai :……….( sneezes)

Tyson: KAI!

Kai: RRAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!

Kai and Tyson: KKKAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!

Everyone: (dies from loudness)

Hilary: (comes back from the dead) Hi GUYS!

Tyson: (screams)

Kai: (slaps Tyson) STFU!

Tyson: (is silent)

Kai: (stares at Kai) Continue what?

Kai: ARGH! IM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

Hilary: (whatever……. (goes outside)

The end

Please reveiw...just to let me know that im funny!

am i funny...ill stop writing this story if im not funny...PLEASE REVEIW AND TLL ME!


End file.
